Bittersweet
by hermosa chica
Summary: seandainya cinta itu tidak mengenal jenis kelamin, maka tak akan pernah ada rintangan dalam perjalanan cinta kita. chapter 1 BL, Yaoi.. WonKyu pairing


**Chapter 1**

**- Main cast : Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun**

**Wonkyu pairing without smut or NC**

Ia mematut dirinya di depan cermin, mengusap kedua pipinya yang terlihat lebih berisi daripada sebelumnya. Ia ingat kenaikan berat badannya yang drastis karena kegiatan promosi album barunya -Super Junior M- di Taiwan dan China beberapa waktu lalu. Pemuda berbibir tebal itu tersenyum jika mengingatnya, ia bahkan merasa nafsu makannya bertambah sejak hari itu. Sungmin, Ryeowook dan tentu saja Siwon berhasil membuatnya teerus menerus melahap makanan yang tersedia di hadapannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, jangan senyum-senyum sendiri!" tegur sang teman sekamarnya -Lee Sungmin-

"Minimi, aku terlihat sangat gendut setelah pulang dari China" gumam Kyuhyun sambil terus memperhatikan tubuhnya.

"Sejak kapan kau memperhatikan penampilanmu? Siwon memasukkan apa ke dalam makananmu semalam?" Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya sambil melipat selimut yang berantakan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum jengkel mendengar jawaban Sungmin "Hyung aku serius!"

"Aku juga serius, Kyuhyunnie" Sungmin menghentikan aksi membereskan tempat tidurnya, kemudian beralih pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Siwon?" Sungmin menebak, Kyuhyun menghentikkan kegiatan bercerminnya lalu menatap obsidian hitam milik Sungmin.

"Kenapa hyung bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak..hanya saja kau terlihat berbeda. Jika kau tan mau bercerita saat ini itu tak masalah, tapi ingat masalah yang kau pendam sendiri hanya akan menjadi penyakit di sini" Sungmin memegang dada Kyuhyun kemudian mengelus rambut coklat adik kesayangannya itu. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, serapat apapun ia menyimpan masalah, pada akhirnya Sungmin akan tau juga.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu memeluk Sungmin yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak kandungnya itu "Gomawo hyung"

Kyuhyun merapatkan jaket tebalnya. Ini sudah memasuki musim salju, itu berarti hari natal dan tahun baru sudah dekat. Kyuhyun berdecak kesal, menghentakkan kedua kakinya yang sudah terasa kaku. Sudah setengah jam ia menunggu Siwon di kafe langganannya yang sudah dipesan secara pribadi , Siwon khusus memesan kafe itu secara pribadi agar tak ada pengunjung selain dirinya dan Kyuhyun. awalnya ia merasa ragu jika Siwon akan menemuinya hari ini untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang mereka hadapi sejak sebulan lalu. Kyuhyun sadar bahwa kedekatannya dengan Siwon dan statusnya dengan saat ini tengah menjadi kontroversi besar dalam keluarga Siwon. Mencintai memang hal wajar dan suatu perasaan yang dimiliki semua manusia tanpa kecuali, tapi kali ini kisah cinta Kyuhyun yang menyebabkan kekacauan kehidupan kekasihnga sendiri. Mencintai seorang Choi Siwon, seseorang yang berjenis kelamin sama dengannya.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan ketika ia kembali mengingat percakapan dua hari yang lalu dengan Siwon. Ia sendiri bahkan tak mengerti mengapa hidupnya seperti inj. Mencintai seorang pria yang berstatus artis besar dan anak dari seorang pemuka agama seperti ayah Siwon. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut ketika ia harus meyakini dirinya bahwa ia harus meninggalkan Siwon demi kepentingan orang banyak dan juga karir Super Junior. Kyuhyun mengerang tertahan, tanpa sadar tangannya mencengkeram ujung jaketnya, matanya terpejam ketika ia merasa cairan bening akan mengalir dari mata indahnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah" Kyuhyun membuka mata lalu mengarahkan pandangannya tepat di hadapannya, tanpa basa basi ia memeluk Siwon lama, meyalurkan segala perasaan gundahnya, ia hanya ingin Siwon memeluknya seperti ini. Siwon mengusap punggungnya, menciumi rambut Kyuhyun dengan sayang. Ia tau ini adalah hal terberat untuk sang lelaki tersayangnya.

"Hyung lama sekali aku menunggumu, kenapa baru datang?" Kyuhyun melepas pelukannga setelah hampir sepuluh menit ia memeluk Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum mengusap kedua pipi Kyuhyun yang terlihat menggemaskan.

"Maaf, aku sempat bertengkar dengan ayah tadi jadi aku agak lama..kau kedinginan hm? Kenapa tidak pulang saja? Aku sudah membuatmu menunggu sampai kau pucat begitu" terselil nada khawatir di dalam ucapan Siwon.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia bahkan menyadari bahwa Siwon tak merubah sikapnya sedikitpun padanya. Ia tetap Choi Siwon yang mencintainya.

"Aku akan terus menunggu hyung datang karena aku yakin kau akan datang" Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi memperlihatkan senyum manis dari bibir pucatnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk hari ini"

"Sudahlah hyung, aku tau ini berat untukmu dan aku mengerti. Kau tak perlu meminta maaf padaku karena kay tak bersalah sedikitpun. Ah hyung aku lapar, bagaimana kalau kita makan? Aku benar-benar belum makan nasi sejak tadi pagi" Kyuhyun merajuk membuat Siwon mau tak mau tertawa melihatnya.

"Jangan mengabaikan perutmu! Jadwal kita semakin padat dan aku tak mau kau sakit, oke?" Siwon menyenti pelan hidung Kyuhyun, kemudian keduanya terlarut dalam suasana makan malam yang romantis.

Entah sejak berapa lama keheningan itu tercipta, Kyuhyun dan Siwon telah menyelesaikan makan malam manisnya, keduanya saling menatap seolah saling berbicara dengan hati.

"Kyuhyunnie, aku rasa kita perlu status yang lebih serius dari ini" Siwon memecah keheningan, Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan rasa penasaran.

"Maksud hyung?"

"Apa kau mau jika kau bertunangan denganku?" Kyuhyun mengedipkan kedua matanya berulang-ulang ia terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Siwon.

"Aku serius. Aku ingin kita bertunangan sebelum aku bertunangan dengan wanita itu" Siwon menundukkan kepalanya, ini hal gila yang akan ia lakukan. Ia tau bahwa ini adalah hal yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa sakit dan bahagia dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Kyu, dengarkan aku dulu aku mohon..aku memang memutuskan untuk bertunangan dengan putri dari teman relasi bisnis ayah karena ia akan mengancamku dengan hal yang tidak-tidak dan aku sungguh tak mau kau menjadi korban ayah. Kyu, kau tau aku gay kau tau seberapa besar rasa cintaku untukmu 'kan? Tolong percaya padaku sekali ini saja. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu dan aku serius denganmu" jelas Siwon tanpa jeda. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan kekasihnya, ia tau seberapa sulit berada pada posisi Siwon.

"Aku percaya padamu hyung. Sungguh aku percaya. Jika kau terasa berat, kau bisa pergi dariku dan jalani kehidupan normalmu dengannya" Kyuhyun tak tau mengapa ia malah mengeluarkan kalimat seperti itu.

"Kau jangan bercanda, Cho Kyuhyun! Aku serius dengan apa yang aku ucapkan tadi, dan aku sungguh mmeintamu untuk tetap berada di sisiku" suara itu terdengar lirih. Siwon benar-benar merasa frustasi, ia tak mau kehilangan Kyuhyunnya, tak akan membiarkan kekasihnya pergi dari sisinya.

"Siwonnie, aku mencintaimu. Selalu" dan kalimat itu menutup semua percakalan malam itu. Siwon kembali memeluknya seakan tak akan pernah membiarkan Kyuhyun beranjak dari sisinya. Mereka berdua tau bahwa situasi ini akan sangat memberatkan hubungan mereka. Bukankah sejak awal telah diputuskan bahwa Kyuhyun hanha milik Siwon dan Siwon akan tetap menjadi milik Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun mengganti setiap channel di televisi dengan remote yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Pagi ini ia tak ada jadwal hanya nanti sore ia akan kembali mengisi acara di MBC Radio Star. Ia melihat sekeliling dormnya yang terlihat sepi. Semua member sedang menjalani aktivitas pribadinya, di dorm hanya Kyuhyun yang tidak berdiam diri tak berniat melakukan apapun selain mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah.

"Kyuhyun-ah" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan dari depan televisi dan terkejut melihat seorang pria tampan berbalut jaket bulu tebal dan kacamata hitamnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat kehadiran sosok yang disayanginya.

"Hyung pagi sekali ke sini..hyungdeul yang lain sudah pergi sejak pagu, mungkin hanya Donghae hyung dan Kangin Hyung di lantai atas"

Siwon tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Ah hyung mau kubuatkan sesuatu? Jahe panas atau kopi? Atau teh?" Kyuhyun menggamit lengan Siwon dan mendudukannya di sofa nyaman. Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku ingin tidur di sini, bolehkah?" Kyuhyun menghentikan senyumnya ketika melihat Siwon memejamkan matanya dan meeebahkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian membiarkan Siwon tidur dengan posisi merebahkan kepala pada bahunya. Kyuhyun menelusuri wajah tampan yang terlihat lelah itu kemudian mengusapnya seolah bisa menghapuskan segala kegundahan yang menghimpit kekasihnya.

"Aku selalu di sini untukmu, hyung"

"Ya aku juga tau itu..Cho Kyuhyun tak akan bisa tanpa Choi Siwon"

Kyuhyun mendelik mendengar perkataan Siwon membuat pria tampan berlesung pipi itu tertawa. Kyuhyun memukul lengan Siwon membuat Siwon sedikit meringis.

"Tapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu, dan aku juga tak akan bisa tanpamu. Mungkin Tuhan akan menghukum kita karena kita berjalan jauh dari apa yang diajarkannya" Siwon masih menatap Kyuhyun dengan seriu.

"Dan aku sudah siap menerima hukuman Tuhan karena aku memilihmu" ada jeda setelahnya. Kyuhyun menggamit tangan Siwon memainkan jari jemariny, entah kenapa ia merasa bertambah sesak saat ini. Bukan hanya kecaman dari lingkungan sekitarnya tetapi Tuhan bahkan mungkin bumi tak kan menerimanya.

"Jangan takut seperti itu, Kyu. Kita akan melaluinya bersama. Siwon dan Kyuhyun" suara lelaki itu terdengar tegas, sama sekli tak ada keraguan di dalamnya.

"Satu hal lagi yang harus kau tau bahwa kau harus tetap percaya padaku. Apapun yang kau lihat dan apapun yang kau denga, kau harus tetap dengarkan hatimu untuk mempercayaiku"

"Aku tidak mengerti arah pembicaranmu, hyung" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon penasaran.

Siwon menarik nafas beratnya lalu menghembuskan secara perlahan. Tidak ada,datu kalimatpun yang keluar,dari mulutnya. Ia tau setelah ini ia akan kembali menykiti Kyuhyun

"Apa ini tentang pertunanganmu dengan gadis itu?"

TBC


End file.
